doctorwhofictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith I
Due to being born in the TARDIS, Lilith's exact birthdate is unknown. She traveled with both the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors, but was born during the Tenth's life. "Oh, Dad. Have I got a story for you." -Reset Travels with the Eleventh Doctor Lilith, along with Rose and Darkel, was in the console room during the Doctor's explosive regeneration that nearly killed the three girls. After the TARDIS crashed into Amelia Pond's backyard, Lilith stayed with Darkel in the ship. Once the Doctor had stopped the engines from phasing, she went with her parents to warn Amelia, finding an older Amy instead. Lilith stayed at Amy's side while on the Starship UK, sitting with Mandy while she was in the voting booth. Against the Doctor's wishes, she followed him, Rose, and Amy out of the TARDIS when taking River Song to the Byzantium. This was the first time in her timeline that Lilith met River. The Doctor introduced her as Aunt River, admitting that was what she had called River when her third incarnation was traveling with him. Lilith joined Amy when infiltrating Signora Calvierri's school. During the episode created by the psychic pollen, Lilith was killed along with Rory in the Leadworth dream and died just before Rose in the TARDIS dream. Death When in Cwmtaff, Lilith protested heavily when the Doctor decided they were staying rather than leaving in the TARDIS to go to Rio. She was taken with Amy and Mo by the Silurians, prompting the Doctor even further to rescue them. When Restac meant to kill Rory as revenge for the death of her sister, Lilith attempted to push him out of the way. The Silurian ended up killing both Rory and Lilith. Rose was able to carry Lilith back into the TARDIS before being caught by the time energy in order for her to regenerate. Young Again Due to the Doctor reseting the universe, Lilith was reverted to her first incarnation and found herself stuck in 1996 Leadworth with all of her memories. She was put in foster care where she met her friend Mels, who later introduced to a young Amelia Pond and a young Rory Williams. The four of them were very close. Amy and Lilith often bonded over 'the raggedy Doctor'. Lilith was closer to Mels than the other two. She was constantly getting her out of trouble, while she would get her into problematic situationsReset. Lilith made a promise to Amy and Rory that she would do her best to prevent Mels from doing stupid things, a promise she reiterated when the Ponds were taken by Weeping AngelsEverything Ends, River's Run. Around the year 2000, Lilith was adopted by a grown River Song, who claimed to be her aunt in order to take custodyCategory:The Tyler-Lungbarrow FamilyReset ; Everything Ends, A Period of Mourning. Once 18, Lilith moved to London where she met Rose Tyler, who had (limited) memories of the Doctor. They worked together with River and Jack Harkness to find the missing Darkel and Jenny and bring the Doctor back into existenceReset. Lilith was maid of honor at the Pond-Williams wedding where Amy remembered the Doctor, bringing him backReset ; Two Ponds, Wedding Day. Sometime within the next year, Lilith regenerated back into her second form due to a dose of poison. Style In her first incarnation, Lilith had her blonde hair in pigtails. She wore a short sleeve shirts that were some shade of pink or purple and a skirt of a similar color. References Category:Characters Category:The Tyler-Lungbarrow Family